


Florescent Lights

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Single Dad Robert meets single Aaron in the crisps aisle, but it doesn't go as well as one would hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peoplediedrobert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplediedrobert/gifts).



If you had told Robert Jacob Sugden just a few short months ago that he would be spending his Friday night wandering the aisles of a 24 hour grocery store he would have punched you. Like actually punched you in the face. Then stepped over your prone body as it lay on the floor and gotten himself another drink.

Long gone were the days of thumping music, well fitted suits and sex with nameless faces. Now it was baby powder, throw up on everything he owned and three minutes with his hand if he could find the time.

You never think a phone call will change your life so absolutely. Rebecca, his occasional hook up, whom he’d not seen in months, had died. Giving birth to a daughter. His daughter. He didn’t believe it at first and even as he waited for the DNA results he couldn’t pretend she didn’t have his eyes. Or his mouth. Or his stubborn disposition.

Rebecca had never told him, probably aware what Robert’s response to her problem would have been. Because it would have been her problem. If she wanted a baby she could have one, he wasn’t interested. At least, he never had been before. 

Once paternity was confirmed he was presented with his options. Rebecca had no family to speak of so he could sign away his rights and put her up for adoption or he could take her. Keep her. Make her his own.

He’s ashamed now how long he thought about it. His daughter, half swaddled in a pink blanket, soft and warm in the hospital nursery as he watched her. She was in a room with babies fighting to live because she didn’t have a mother to stay with. She only had him, the poor thing. Robert tried to imagine his life going in that direction, the one he’d been avoiding for his 29 years on the planet. He didn’t know what to do because for once he wanted to do the right thing. He’d never done that before. He didn’t know what the right thing was.

He sat there and sent a silent word up to his mother in heaven, or wherever the heck the saints of the world went when they left you behind and devastated.

_Tell me what to do Mum, I don’t know what to do._

He waited for thunder to rumble or for a voice to pop into his head. Nothing came.

_Oh really, would a sign have been too much to ask for?_

A soft cry broke his thoughts, the baby, she, her. She wiggled, her little fist waving.

“Hey, shh. Kid I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry”

He tentatively reached his hand out to her, not sure at all what to do or how to do it. Her little hand wrapped around his finger and she instantly settled. Let out a deep breath that seemed way too big for her little body and fell back asleep, just another blip in the short life she had lived so far.  
But Robert, in that moment, his entire universe had shifted. He fell in love. She was his. He was hers. And he was taking her home. For good.

He named her Charlotte Rebecca so she’d never forget her mother, so she’d know that the woman she would never meet had wanted her. He started calling her Charlie though, to be honest he wasn’t sure how that had even happened. Everything Rebecca owned was left to her daughter, and thankfully she’d been prepared for the arrival. Suddenly Robert’s apartment had all the baby furniture, toys, clothes, bathing instruments and diapers anyone could want. He just didn't know what to do with it. Yet.

Six months later and Charlie’s Dad was an old pro. He could change the diapers, calm her when she cried and enjoyed bath time just as much, if not more, than his daughter did. He would watch football on TV with her sitting in his lap. He’d lay on the floor with her while she did tummy time and tried to figure out how to crawl. He loved her more than he ever thought humanly possible.

He worked from home, he had hired a nanny for a 5 days a week to keep up with housework and laundry and life. He had it together. He could do this.

Until his nanny went on a week long vacation to the South of France with her boyfriend. Then his world fell apart. Actually more exploded like it had been torpedoed by a nuclear bomb and Robert was covered in shrapnel. 

Because of course Charlie got sick. Of course the fridge broke down and all the food in it went bad before Robert even realized it. Of course he ran out of formula, milk, everything at the exact same moment. Of course he hadn’t done laundry or anything else but walk the halls with Charlie in his arms for the last four days.

Charlie was better now, or at least well enough that he would consider leaving the house with her. He knew he could phone his sister or his personal assistant, anyone else to help but it was a point of pride for him now. There were millions of single parents out there. He had this.

So in trainers, sweatpants and a white tee he wandered up and down the aisles. Charlie was asleep strapped to his chest, drooling softly in her blue dinosaur onesie. It was a warm enough summer evening she didn’t need anymore covering. He just needed formula for now, a few snacks for them both. He’d do an online delivery tomorrow. Let someone else deal with the heavy stuff. He just needed essentials

He was halfway down the crisp aisle, juggling the large tub of formula and some cookie when Robert spotted him. The most fucking gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Black jeans, long sleeved black shirt, black trainers. Did he realize it was the height of summer right now? Sure it was evening but it was still warm. 

Dark scruff and gelled hair, he was the kind of good looking Robert would have chased just a few months ago. Would have wooed him with a drink, sarcastic banter, fantastic sex. Would have impressed him with his fancy apartment, platinum card and sleek car.

Instead he was the Robert of today. He’d showered for 30 seconds this morning, his hair was beyond repair, the bags under his eyes were large enough for someone to sleep in and he was pretty sure Charlie had left a drool spot on the front of his shirt.

It all seemed too much in that moment, to be faced with how the mighty had fallen. He turned suddenly, losing purchase on the large tub of formula that crashed to the ground. And because life was like that, it made a resounding boom. Mr. Handsome turned sharply to look at the noise, Robert groaned inwardly and Charlie let out an ear piercing wail.

Fucking great.

**********

All the text from Adam had said was “Bring crisps.” The unfortunate thing was crisps were the one thing Aaron’s easy going best friend was decidedly not easy going about. He liked one brand and one flavour. This store did not have it. That’s what he got for shopping so late. But the thought of dealing with the shopping masses after his work day was just too much. He’d almost called Adam to bail on the house party he was throwing at his new place. He didn’t care that people he hadn’t seen in months from the village would be there. He didn’t care that Adam had a “fit bloke” from work he wanted to introduce Aaron to. He wanted to be in his sweats, in front of the telly with a beer in his hand and some Netflix.

But no one should be that boring at 25 should they?

So he was analyzing the crisp options more seriously than anyone really should when he heard a loud crash and then the scream of a baby. Or possibly a monster from the 3rd realm.

He looked over to see a tub of formula rolling his way and a rather ruffled man juggling the baby strapped to his chest. His broad chest. Messy blond hair and tanned skin. Why were the fittest always taken?

Aaron put down his basket, jogged over and picked up the tub. He approached Hot Dad, who had his back to Aaron now as he cooed to the baby in his arms. Nice arse. Such a shame.

“It’s okay Charlie, please just hush hon.”

Aaron just stood there awkwardly, letting the man handle his business, unsure how to intrude on the moment. The baby stopped crying and Hot Dad turned, jerking back when he saw saw Aaron standing behind him.

And the baby started to fuss again.

“Here, mate.”

He handed over the tub, the Dad just staring at him like he’d grown a second head. Well this just got more awkward. But damn if he didn’t have the most beautiful eyes Aaron had ever seen.

“Cute boy you got there.”

“She’s a girl actually.”

It came out short and stunted. And angry.

“Oh sorry, I heard you call her Charlie and she’s wearing dinosaurs.”

“Do you think girls can’t like dinosaurs? Because she likes dinosaurs.”

Aaron held up his hands in retreat and started to walk backwards.

“Sorry. My mistake.”

He headed back to his basket, casually looking back to see if Hot Arsehole Dad was still there. But no; he, and baby Charlie the girl who liked dinosaurs, had disappeared. That would teach Aaron to be a nice guy—or attempt to be anyway. He gave up on his snack quest, grabbing 10 random bags off the shelf. Adam would fucking live with it.

He dumped his stuff down at the 10 items or less check out. The old woman in front of him was counting out her money slowly. Aaron picked up the car magazine in the rack beside him and flipped through it before plopping it down with the crips.

“That’s 11 items.”

Aaron turned at the voice behind him. Hot Arsehole Dad wasn’t done with him yet it would seem.

“You what?”

“That magazine is an 11th item. This is the 10 items or less line.”

“Mate, you cannot be serious.”

“Look there are rules for a reason, or else we’d live in anarchy.”

Aaron just rolled his eyes, picked up the magazine and stuck it back on the rack.

“Happy now?”

He turned his back to Arsehole Dad (his Hot status officially revoked), grunted at the cashier, stuffed some money in her hands and walked out with his bags of crisps. He climbed into his car, pulling out his phone to text Adam he was on the way. He was starting his car when he heard it, the shout.

“FUCK!”

He looked over and there was Arsehole Dad staring into his car with his hands fisted in his hair. In Aaron’s line of work he’d seen that look before. Someone had locked their keys in their car. Chuckling to himself he started up his ride and pulled away, happy to have that prick in his rearview mirror. Then he thought of Charlie, probably sound asleep, stuck with that jackass as a father. He groaned. No matter how much of a dick her Dad was she liked dinosaurs. He liked dinosaurs too. He couldn’t leave her out in the dark.

Sighing he swung his car around, pulling up beside the posh SUV that probably cost twice what Aaron’s VW did. He jumped out of his car, grabbed his handy wedge from his boot. Arsehole Dad wasn’t even paying attention, nattering to someone on his cell phone.

“What do you mean an hour? I just locked my keys in my car. I have a six month old baby with me, I can’t wait that long. Wait what are you…”

But Aaron had already expertly slide his metal wedge between the glass and the door, hooked the mechanism and he heard the locks pop.

Arsehole Dad was still sputtering in confusion when Aaron threw his wedge back into the boot and slammed door closed.

“Good luck with the dinosaurs Charlie. Sorry your Dad is such a fucking arsehole.”

He got in his car, drove away and didn’t dare look back.

**********

Robert was mortified. If he could crawl under a rock and stay there for all eternity he would. Instead he strapped Charlie into her car seat and headed for home.Once he’d gotten her fed, changed and down for the night in her crib he collapsed on the sofa.

Why had Robert been such a complete jerk to the attractive man who had just wanted to help? The first time in days he speaks to a human that can actually talk back and he bites his head off. Then to make matters even worse he saves the day like some dark knight and Robert can’t even thank him or apologize.

He’d resented him. He was gorgeous and young and clearly on his way to a night out or a party. Robert resented that. Which wasn’t fair to anyone. Because it wasn’t like Robert wanted to do those things anymore. He didn’t know what he wanted now. To be fair he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d thought about his own happiness in a long time. 

That was good. And bad.

But he’d hated his Dark Knight for more than that. He resented him his freedom and also hated him for having a moment of doubt at keeping Charlie. She was his world. He couldn’t look back and he didn’t want to remember being the man who had debated taking her home. He hated who he was then.

The next day he bit the bullet and called Vic. She came over, took in the mess, her niece’s smiling face, Robert’s tired eyes and took charge. She took Charlie and sent Robert for a nap. He slept for a few hours and took a decadent 20 minute shower. He felt human again.

Vic had tidied up his place, put the delivered groceries away and showed Robert that his fridge wasn’t broken but simply unplugged. Robert couldn’t even fathom how that had happened. But that was his life now wasn’t it?

Vic was elated to have helped and after they put Charlie down for a nap they’d had a good heart to heart. Well, more like Vic told Robert to stop being so damn stubborn and to lean on the people who loved him. He wasn’t the career focused party boy anymore whose friends had all disappeared with the arrival of Charlie. He needed to build a new life, with new friends and time for himself somewhere in there as well.

“It’s not selfish to go and have a beer with some mates every once in a while. You need to be happy too Robert, because Charlie needs a happy Dad.”

Asking for help just felt so foreign to Robert. He’d always taken care of himself, needed to stand on his own two feet. But Vic was right, he needed to be the best person he could be for Charlie, that’s what mattered now.

When Nanny Jen came back from her week off things got back to a new normal. Charlie was her happy and healthy self again. Robert decided to have a night out, leave Charlie with Vic who was willing to spend the night.

Problem was what to do? The clubs of old didn’t appeal. Maybe a pint at his local, which he’d never actually been to since he bought this place 2 years ago. If he actually had friends still he would call some up, but when he’d stopped being able to party they’d all vanished. How pathetic was that.

So at 9:00pm he was sitting at the bar, letting the attractive blond in the corner give him the eyes and somewhat enjoying himself? Okay to be honest he wasn’t enjoying himself at all. The blond held no appeal, he wasn’t looking for a relationship and even though sex would be nice, really fucking nice, he just couldn’t see a one night stand. At least not yet. 

He was relieved when the phone rang and it was Vic. Maybe his little girl was missing him as much as he was missing her.

“She okay?”

“Yeah sleeping, well, like a baby. I was going to make some bottles for tomorrow but I knocked all the formula on the floor. I’m so sorry Robert but you’ll need to pick some up before you come home.”

“Don’t worry about it Vic. You know where the vacuum is right?”

“Of course I do. Do you know where the vacuum is?”

“Shut it. See you in a bit.”

29\. Friday night. Going to buy formula for his entire world back home. All things considered it wasn’t half bad.

**********

It was like Fridays were destined to be Aaron’s most loathed day of the week. He’d ended up working way too late on a client’s car that needed finishing. He’d love to just go home and order some food but the vacation he was planning wouldn’t pay for itself. Saving money meant attempting to cook for himself. He hoped there would be one pre-roasted chicken left. That would do him for three meals and he wouldn’t have to cook it. Burn it more like.

He was still wearing his overalls, tied at the waist and he knew his black tee was dirty but who was he trying to impress at a 24 hour grocery store?

Pulling into the lot and heading inside he remembered the last time he was here. Thought about Arsehole Dad with the nice eyes. Wondered how Charlie was getting on with the dinosaurs.

He grabbed a basket and headed down the aisle, pulling out his phone when it beeped at him. Adam wanting to know if he was down for a pint and footie on Sunday. Aaron was still kind of sore at his best mate over the bloke he’d tried to set Aaron up with. Sure the guy had been fit but he was as bland as white bread. He talked only of his workout routine, protein intake and hair products. Aaron couldn’t get away fast enough.

“Mate, I thought he’d be good for a shag, didn’t think you’d marry him or anything.”

He shoved his phone back in his pocket. Let Adam sweat it out a bit longer. He was thankful when there was one warm chicken left and he grabbed some veg and bread. Maybe his night was looking up.

That is until he headed to the cashier and came face to face with the astonished eyes of Arsehole Dad. And he looked fucking devastating. Snug jeans, deep blue button down with a fitted leather jacket overtop. His hair was styled and messy. He was holding a tub of formula in his hands.

How many kids did this guy have?

Aaron made to turn around, not wanting to end up in prison for decking the guy in front of a soda display.

“Hey. Wait. Please wait.”

Aaron sighed internally and turned around, hoped his eyes were giving off the menacing look he was going for. But Arsehole Dad seemed shocked he’d stopped.

“What?”

It came out harsh and stunted. Good.

“Look, I owe you a huge apology. I was a right bastard to you last week. It’d been a hard few days and I kind of snapped. Not that that is an excuse. I’m sorry I made you wear my shit.”

Aaron eyed him up. Hated the sincerity he saw in those blue green depths. 

“Yeah well. Alright.”

He watched Arsehole Dad relax visibly and hold out his hand.

“Robert.”

“Aaron.”

They shook hands and Aaron ignored the tingle in his fingers that remained when they let go.

“So big night planned?”

Robert gestured at Aaron’s basket of grocery staples.

“Yeah well I’m starting to think the formula is for you, mate, and not Charlie.”

Robert laughed at that and Aaron had to stop himself from staring.

“Look, I owe you a pint or something for unlocking my doors for me. Nice to know you had that tool because you’re a mechanic and not a car thief.”

“Can’t I be both?”

That got him a smile and Robert bit his lip. Shit.

“Did it for my girl Charlie anyway. We dinosaur fans need to stick together.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They were just smiling at each other and Aaron felt like they were flirting. Were they flirting? Was he flirting with a man who had a woman and baby at home? 

Robert seemed to pick up on Aaron’s uneasiness.

“Anyway, I best be off. The life of a single dad and all.”

Ah. That cleared things up.

“Yeah well. Maybe I’ll see you in the aisles next Friday?”

Robert grinned at that.

“Maybe you will.”

Aaron paid with a smile on his face and pretended not to be disappointed when he didn’t get another glance at Robert before he got in his car and drove away.

So did he have a date now?

Did he want it to be a date?

No it was just banter. You don’t plan to walk the aisles of a grocery store as a date.

He mulled that over all the way home. And for the rest of the week. Couldn’t get the idea of Robert and Charlie out of his head. Did he want to date a single father? Did he want kids even?

He was doing his own head in and he gave himself a mental smack. First off it wasn’t a date.  
Second of all he didn’t even know if Robert wanted more than a quick shag off him. Or anything at all.

Adam gave him lip for refusing to go out on Friday night but was appeased with a promise of watching the game at the pub on Sunday.

So maybe Aaron left work right on time and had a long shower. Maybe he spent too much time on his hair and changed his outfit 3 times. Silly really since most of his stuff was varying shades of black. He finally decided on some well loved jeans and a thin long sleeved white shirt. 

So maybe he sat and looked at his blank TV for an hour before it was late enough to leave. Maybe he stared at the small soft T-Rex stuffie he’d bought on a whim when he’d saw it on display at the small shop next to the garage. Charlie liked her dinosaurs. 

He decided against bringing it along. How dumb would he look carrying it around the aisles when Robert didn’t show up? Because he wouldn’t. Aaron just needed to get his groceries and head home. This was stupid. 

He almost drove away when he pulled into the lot. He hated how nervous he felt. He didn’t see Rob’s car anywhere and he was a mixture of relieved and disappointed. Just buy your chicken Dingle and go home.

He snagged his basket and barely took a step when he heard Robert’s voice.

“See, Charlie, I told you he’d show.”

**********

Robert had been a bundle of nerves all week as he thought about Aaron. He tried to convince himself it was because he wanted friends, needed them actually. He was a single dad, with a baby no less, someone like Aaron would never hitch himself to that. He was young and free and breathtakingly beautiful. He could have anyone.

But maybe they could be mates. Watch a game, go for a pint, talk about whatever men talked about that wasn’t business or who he’d taken home the night before. It just made him realize how empty his life had been before, how Charlie had made everything better.

So he dressed her for comfort in her purple onesie with tiny skulls all over it and ran a finger along her plump cheek. He’d let her have a longer nap today so she’d be more alert on their shopping trip. She was a charmer and he wanted Aaron to be charmed, desperately so.

He went with jeans and a button down white shirt, but he rolled up the sleeves to make it look casual. Because he always fussed over his hair and outfit before going grocery shopping on Friday night. Charlie was all smiles as he pulled her out of the car, deciding to sit her up with a blanket in the cart he would use. That way she’d be on full display for everyone to see; he was a proud Dad in the end.

He stood at the entrance for a minute, debating whether he should just do his shopping. He felt like they’d made plans but had it just been wishful thinking on his part? He noticed a few of the teenage cashiers eyeing him up, watching him loiter. He saw a bulletin board on the wall and pretended to be looking at it as Charlie chewed on her fist.  
He heard the automatic doors swoosh and glanced up to see him there, Aaron, looking just as handsome as ever. He was disappointed he wasn’t all grease messy from the garage but he cleaned up nice. To be honest he’d take Aaron in any form he could get him.

He spoke before thinking, realizing what he’d said when Aaron turned with raised eyebrows. His face softened when he saw Charlie in the cart and made his way over to them.

“Fancy seeing you here, Charlie.”

“She was desperate to see you again, she wasn’t on her best behavior last time.”

Aaron scoffed at that and waved his finger in Charlie’s direction. She grabbed for it and pulled it into her mouth, gumming hard and drooling. Robert winced but Aaron just laughed.

“Teething?”

“Yeah, just started. How did you know?”

“I have a big family, lots of cousins. I know my way around a baby. Cute onesie by the way.”

Robert was ridiculously pleased that Aaron had noticed Charlie’s clothes. He refused for her to be constantly in pink and bows, he spent a lot of time shopping online finding her unique things. Maybe it was silly since she grew out of everything so fast but he’d have the memories and the pictures that filled his phone.

Aaron removed his finger from Charlie and simply wiped it on his sleeve. Aaron was clearly not a germaphobe, that was good.

“So Charlie, shall we shop?”

Aaron spent most of the trip up the aisles making small talk with Robert’s daughter and taking every hiccup and coo as a valid response. Robert just enjoyed being in Aaron’s presence, nervous and unsure what to say, if anything.

“Charlie, what’s with the dinosaurs huh?” 

She just blinked at Aaron and his throaty laugh made something in Robert’s stomach hum.

“Oh it’s a big secret? Can your Dad tell me?”

She blinked again and chewed on her fist some more.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Aaron just looked at Robert expectatedly.

“It’s silly really. When I first got her home from the hospital I had no idea what I was doing. She cried a lot in the beginning, I didn’t know how to soothe her. I turned on the TV, hoping the low noise would distract her. There was some documentary on dinosaurs on and she was fascinated. I didn’t think anything of it. The next night I turned on the TV and it didn’t have them same effect. I went with a hunch and yep, it was the dinosaurs. She watches something about them everyday. No cartoons for this kid.”

Charlie waved her hands at her Dad then, shuffling her little body like she was dancing to unheard music. Robert smiled at her and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. Unable to resist he leaned forward, nuzzling her and place a sloppy kiss to her head. She was used to her Dad’s bursts of affection, slapping excitedly at the cart handle.

Robert looked over to see Aaron staring at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. It was warm and tender but also dark, weighted. Aaron bit his lip and Robert couldn’t stop his eyes from zeroing in. He was fascinated by Aaron’s lips, how soft they looked surrounded by the rough hair. Robert wanted to rub his thumb over them, scrape his skin against the silk and gravel. He raised his hand without thinking but Charlie took that moment to squeal at them. The heavy connection popped like a balloon, Robert coughing and Aaron suddenly interested in the different soup options on the shelf beside him.

**********

So Aaron was nervous and his hands were sweaty. He had to keep wiping his hands discreetly on his jeans, hoping Robert didn’t notice. They were getting close to the last aisle and Aaron wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing. Robert hadn’t offered up much conversation so Aaron focused on Charlie and her big green blue eyes. 

Aaron couldn’t help but wonder about Charlie’s mother. Where was she? Who was she? And more importantly, who was she to Robert? But he couldn’t ask, at least not in the frozen food section.

“So you a footie fan?”

Robert’s voice surprised Aaron and Charlie both, as they looked at him startled. 

“I’m British, aren’t I?”

“Well, Charlie is a die hard Dales fan so be prepared for a set down if you’re not.”

“Does she have the special edition 2016 finales Dales jersey like I do in my closet?”

“Naturally.”

They smiled at each other, stopped a few feet away from the checkouts. They couldn’t prolong it anymore. God someone had to make a move right? From the slightly panicked look in Robert’s eyes Aaron knew it had to be him.  
“Well some mates and I are getting together on Sunday to watch the game at our local. You’d be welcome to join us.”

Aaron watched Robert’s smile fall and he realized he’d misread it. Shit.

“I can’t…”

“Hey no worries…”

“No it’s not that I don’t want to but my sister is out of town this weekend. She’s my sitter.”

Aaron let the slight relief bubble up. Unless Robert was making excuses. Okay when had Aaron become this, God what was this even? Desperate? Hopeful? Fascinated?

“Another time.”

And the way Robert got a thoughtful look in his eyes had Aaron thinking of some sort of way out, for both of them.

“I mean, if you wanted, you and your mates could come round mine. Charlie loves to watch and I have a pretty sweet set up still from my bachelor days.”

“Oh I’d have to ask…”

“Maybe it’s a stupid…”

They did that awkward laugh when they started talking over each other. 

“Let me talk with my mates and if they’re game so am I.”

“Great.”

Cell phones were pulled out, numbers exchanged. They checked out together, Charlie’s little head starting to wobble, her fight against sleep a losing battle. Aaron watched Robert cradle her against his chest as he juggled his daughter, his wallet, his cart, all like some sort of domestic Superman. Aaron found it ridiculously sexy when Robert rubbed his cheek against the blond fuzz on Charlie’s head. It was clear Robert gave affection to his daughter without thinking about it. It made something fizz in Aaron’s stomach, made his fingers itch.

Outside the store it was balmy but the breeze had a slight chill. Aaron slid his two measly bags up his arm and snatched the blanket from Robert’s cart. His hands free he wrapped the blanket around Charlie, Robert moving his arms to let Aaron make it as snug as possible. Charlie let out a sleep sigh and Aaron realized the domesticity of the moment. He felt embarrassment creep up pink on his cheeks, feeling like he’d crossed a line he didn’t have a right to.

He went to move out of Robert’s space when he felt a hot and somewhat clammy hand cup his cheek. Robert guided Aaron’s face upward so they locked eyes over Charlie’s contented warmth. He got a little lost in the blue green depths, forgot himself as he felt Robert’s thumb slide across his beard, over his lips and back again. 

It was awkward, their first kiss. Robert leaning down, Aaron pressing up, Charlie in between them. Both with only one arm free from their burdens. The cart pressed into Aaron’s hip. But none of that mattered because Robert’s hand was holding his neck as Aaron pressed his fingers softly into Robert’s shoulder. Just a gentle slide of heat and mouth, Robert nipping at Aaron’s lips before pulling away ever so slightly. Noses rubbing along each other, sharing breath, Aaron’s hand sliding down Robert’s shoulder to cup Charlie’s little head, making sure she was safe in the space between them.

They stayed like that longer than probably made sense, the three of them under a glowing street light in a parking lot. There’d be more kisses eventually. A conversation. Something that would someday soon lead to everything. For now it was enjoying the first moment of them, foreheads pressed together, Aaron’s bags on the ground and forgotten with the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue on with this little fluffy story. So I did.

“Mate are you sure about this?”

Aaron just sighed as he wedge the phone under his ear, trying to put his socks on and listen to Adam’s voice at the same time.

“I told you he apologized. It was just, look, I like this guy okay.”

He could hear Adam’s sigh of disapproval. He’d been all excited at first, when he heard about the size of Robert’s TV and surround sound. But once who Robert was started to come out so did Adam’s bad mood.

“He’s got a kid Aaron, a baby.”

And there it was. Like somehow Charlie was this heavy weight tied to Robert’s foot instead of this adorable bundle of giggles and drool. Adam wanted answers. Who was Charlie’s mum? Where was Charlie’s mum? Aaron didn’t have those answers, he didn’t even know how to ask Robert the questions. All he knew was Charlie was Robert’s and Aaron, he just wanted to be Robert’s too.

“Yeah and she’s great. So is Robert. I don’t know what this is going to be but I don’t want you coming if you’re going to fuck this up for me.”

A long silence.

“Mate?”

“Adam I’m serious. This is different. He’s different.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And Adam was his best friend. Adam knew Aaron better than anyone on this earth. Aaron needed Adam to be there because this was all so new and exciting and scary. If Adam didn’t give Robert a chance then, well that wasn’t something he could fathom right now.

“Right, Pete and I will see you there. DALES FOR THE WIN!”

Yeah, Adam was his best friend for a reason.

**********

Pulling away from Aaron in the parking lot had been the hardest thing Robert had ever done. It was like that moment, that kiss, had unlocked a new sense, a new color into his universe and he didn’t want to let it go. Robert couldn't’ remember the last time someone held him, if ever. It was intense but peaceful, felt right. It was almost unnerving how right it all felt. 

But Charlie let out a squeak and they both looked down at her and smiled. It was still raw, this newfound intimacy and Robert had to fight the urge to grasp Aaron’s hand as he finally stepped back. Aaron loaded up the back of Robert’s car while he strapped Charlie into her seat, tucked the blanket around her again. They both shut the doors softly, gravitating back together. They stepped into each other, Robert’s hands fitting perfectly on Aaron’s waist. Aaron fiddled with the rolled sleeves of Robert’s shirt.

“So that was….”

Robert didn’t know how to finish that sentence. That was intense? Life altering? Heaven in a parking lot? 

“Yeah it was.”

“You’ll text me?”

“After the customary 48 hour waiting period. Don’t want you thinking I’m needy do I?”

Robert felt like his smile was splitting his face.

“What if I am?”

They locked eyes then, and the spark was there. Robert should probably let it go, leave it for later when his daughter wasn’t asleep in the car beside them. Because tonight had been so much already, he didn’t want to push his luck.

Then Aaron bit his bottom lip as he smiled and Robert forgot all the reasons why not. Did he step forward, did Aaron pull him in? Needless details, because he had fistfuls of Aaron’s shirt in his hands and the heat of Aaron’s tongue against his lips. He had Aaron pressing every inch of them together as he felt the tug of Aaron's fingers in his hair. It was mere seconds maybe, just a brief flash of what time and privacy could bring them. 

It was Aaron who stepped back, shuddering in breath and looking just as bewildered as Robert felt. He felt a squeeze on his fingers and looked down to see they were indeed holding hands. Robert couldn’t remember that even happening.

“Tomorrow, yeah?”

The husky tone to Aaron’s voice caused the hair on Robert’s neck to stand at attention. He squeezed his hand into Aaron’s, letting their fingers slide apart slowly.

“Tomorrow.”

He watched Aaron walk to his car until that beautiful face turned to him one last time and winked. Only then did Robert let himself slide into the driver's seat and away from best night of his life.

**********

If Aaron had been intimidated about showing up to Roberts on his own before he pulled up to his building, well he was ready to brick it now. It was a modern tower of glass. Aaron would never be able to afford a place like this. Hell, he didn’t think he could afford to even know someone who lived in a building like this.

He looked down at his phone again before climbing out of his car.

_Charlie is very excited to see you today. Her Dad is indifferent. x_

It made him laugh when he’d woken up to the message that Sunday morning. They’d spent all day Saturday texting each other, joking and chatting like they’d known each other a lifetime. Like they’d been a couple for years, the ease and affection pulsing from the screen.

Robert had even sent a picture of Charlie sitting in her bouncy chair, face tipped up to the TV, enraptured. It looked like there was a triceratops on the screen but it was too fuzzy to tell. It made him sigh, because there was something about that little girl that already had Aaron wrapped around her fingers.

They’d not texted about anything important. What they were doing. Robert taking Charlie for a walk in the sunshine, Aaron heading to visit his family for another Dingle birthday. His Mum watched him with narrowed eyes as he constantly checked his phone but said nothing. That was a miracle in itself.

It was all easier through the phone. Coming into Robert’s home, Aaron’s friends being there. They were jumping into meshing their lives, letting them collide, seeing where the chips fell. Aaron had only had two long term relationships, if six months or less could be considered long term. Robert was so settled, so solid. He clearly had money. He had a child. Compared to him Aaron felt like a child himself. 

He walked into the building, beer in his hands and gave his name to the doorman. Because of course Robert would have a doorman. He signed in and was waved on his way. He adjusted his Dales jersey and he patted at his hair, making sure everything was where it should be. Robert had asked him to come a half hour before Pete and Adam, so that they could have some time together, so he could show Aaron his place. 

When he arrived on the correct floor, 18th no less, he realized there were only two flats on this level. Oh God was Robert some sort of millionaire or something? He was stressing over the type of beer he’d purchased, wishing he’d gone more high brow and less middle of the road, when a door to the right opened up. And then everything inside him sort of sighed in happiness.

Robert was standing there with Charlie on his hip and a bright smile on his face. He was wearing the same jersey as Aaron but he filled it out in a way that had Aaron mentally smacking down the dirty thoughts. He was holding his daughter for goodness sake. Charlie had on a Dales onesie, bright red and grey with a red bow headband on her head. She was grinning at her dad and trying to grab at his face.

“Hiya.”

Robert’s voice was soft and Aaron wanted to melt into him. He headed towards them, forgetting all his concerns because this was Robert and Charlie, it just felt right. It was right. 

“Sorry Charlie, I didn’t know your brand so I went with my favourite.”

He held up the bag to emphasize his point.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Robert reached out to take the bag from Aaron, just as Charlie reached her grabby hands in Aaron’s direction. On instinct he snagged her, bringing her into his chest and bouncing her slightly. She made some sort of gurgle noise and Robert looked at him startled. It had so seemed natural to take her but that was ridiculous and he hadn’t gotten permission first.

“Oh sorry, I should have asked.”

“No don’t be daft, she looks like she’s right where she wants to be. I trust you.”

So if Aaron felt 10 feet tall and bulletproof as he was led inside, well than Robert was entirely to blame.

*********

All things considered Robert felt like it was going well. Unfortunately Aaron’s friends showed up early so Robert didn’t get to give Aaron the tour of the place. Still if Adam’s feelings were anything to go by then he approved.

“Jesus mate, you rich or something?”

Robert laughed but didn’t answer because he felt like the truth would send Aaron running.

Robert knew his three bedroom, two story flat with its 16 foot ceilings in his great room was impressive. Sure, he’d been to nicer places sure but he loved the view. The guys situated themselves on the large sectional that took up the center of the room, facing the fireplace and 65 inch flat screen hanging above it. His kitchen was open plan, and maybe he’d gone overboard on the array of snacks cluttering the island. 

Charlie meanwhile seemed excited at the new faces and she charmed the men instantly. She took an affinity to Pete, shuffling to sit at his feet and grab at his jeans. He didn’t put up a fuss when she started to chew on the hem.

They made small talk. Pete worked on a farm, Adam was into some sort of club promotion but they were down to earth guys. He definitely felt like Adam was scrutinizing him though. He felt his eyes piercing into the back of his neck as he got everyone beer and brought some crisps and crackers to the coffee table. 

The giant U shape of his sectional worked in his favour. Pete and Adam sitting on opposite sides where they could spread out and Aaron in the middle. His only real option was to sit beside Aaron, even if he wouldn’t have to sit as close as he wanted. They weren’t alone after all.

He scooped up Charlie, placing her on his lap facing the TV. She clapped her hands as the opening music started, shuffling in her Dad’s lap.

The game started and Pete seemed to be a vocal fan. They laughed a lot and by halftime Robert was having fun. Actual fun, with adults. Ever the host he offered to get more beers for everyone and he caught Aaron’s sweet smile as he held out his hands to take Charlie. The way his daughter went willingly into the other man’s arms, the ease of which Aaron swung her up in the air before settling her on his chest filled Robert with longing. Charlie should have love like that in her life and not just from him. From someone like Aaron. And if Aaron could give some of that love to Robert, well wouldn’t that be amazing?

He was digging the bottles Aaron brought out of the bag in the fridge when he felt it. Something small and soft. When he pulled it out his chest constricted, a small plush triceratops, purple with silver horns. Charlie would love it. Robert loved it. Aaron had done this for his daughter. For a second he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was torn between wanting to hug Aaron for all he was worth or kissing him until they both couldn’t see straight. He placed the tiny thing on the counter, out of sight.

He handed off the beers before sitting down close to Aaron, fitting their sides together and resting his arm behind Aaron on the sofa. Adam noticed and raised his eyebrows in surprise, but the reaction that mattered, that meant the most was written all over Aaron’s face. His smile could have lit up a room, in fact it did. His eyes were shy but thankfully Charlie liked this new sitting position. She leaned her head back on Aaron’s chest and kicked her legs onto Robert’s lap. Aaron put a protective hand on her chest to hold her in place. Robert tickled her socked toes as she squealed.

The loud music started again and with all eyes glued to the screen Robert took his chance. He moved his hand to Aaron’s shoulder and squeezed. Aaron looked at him in question so Robert moved quickly, brushing their noses together gently before pulling back. 

Dales won 2-0, Charlie fell asleep sprawled out and Robert was pretty sure he’d fallen in love for the first time in his life.

***********

Was it possible to feel calm and excitement at the same time? Fitting his body to Robert’s side, Charlie snoozing on his chest, was the most content Aaron could ever remember being. Yet at the same time there was a low level hum to his blood. He was aware of every shuffle of Robert’s legs, slight though they may be. Occasionally Robert’s fingers would fiddle with the fabric on Aaron’s shirt. Soft brushes through the cloth that had Aaron on hyper alert. Mentally he was tracking every movement, every rise and fall of their chests. Even breathing they seemed in sync with each other. There was sureness to it, a finite moment in time. Like Aaron was living in the future as well as the present.

Aaron could see Adam’s wide eyes and suggestive smiles throughout the match. When the game ended Adam and Pete made their excuses and Aaron shuffled Charlie onto Robert. The men shook hands and Aaron thought it all went as well as it could have. 

As Aaron followed Pete and Adam to the door he felt Robert’s hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and heard Robert whisper.

“Stay?”

Aaron just nodded, hugging Adam and slapping Pete on the back when he left. He ignored Adam's suggestive eyebrow wiggle and smiled at Pete who was still talking about the match, clearly unaware no one was really listening anymore. Aaron shut the door, feeling a little weird since it wasn’t his home. He turned to Robert who had this indescribable look on his face. Aaron wanted to snap a picture of it so he could analyze it later.

“Let me put her down in her room. Give me 2 minutes.”

Aaron smiled and watched Robert walk away into an unknown part of the flat. He felt unsure, fidgety and be needed something to keep his hands busy, his mind occupied. He decided to tidy up the kitchen, finding the bin for their empty beer bottles and wrapping up the uneaten food. He slid the tray into the fridge and noticed the plush dinosaur sitting deep on the counter. That meant Robert had seen it, put it there. His stomach was in knots. He just wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. If Robert thought any of this was a good or bad thing.

He felt Robert’s presence before he heard him speak.

“I wager we have about two hours before Her Highness is awake again.”

Aaron turned to find Robert inches away, his hands already reaching out to him. It was the natural thing to step into Robert’s embrace, let himself be wrapped in a hug. The kind that was all limbs, that turned into holding onto each other instead of letting go. Aaron heard a sigh as Robert rubbed their cheeks together. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or not.

Aaron just traced his fingers up Robert’s spine, happy to stay like that. He could hear the rain splattering against the windows. The soft thrum of the fridge behind him. The quiet of his own thoughts, blank and warm.

They pulled away slightly, their noses so close Aaron could only see the splattering of Robert’s freckles. The green of his eyes a blur of colour. Aaron felt Robert’s hands on his waist tighten, his fingers betraying how he was feeling.

It wasn’t gentle when their lips collided. Hands grasping, Aaron tugging firmly on Robert’s hair. They were already shuffling backward, Aaron lifted onto the counter, legs wrapped around Robert and pulling him closer still. Robert had his hands tight under Aaron’s shirt, the pads of his fingers dragging and digging. It was fluid, tongue and teeth, the easiest thing Aaron had ever done was kiss Robert. Over and over again until his head was swimming and his hips were moving with a mind of their own. 

It wasn’t until Aaron’s head thudded against a kitchen cabinet, Robert’s teeth grazing his neck that he heard the soft cries from somewhere far away.

“Robert.”

His voice was rough, raspy, needy.

“Aaron.”

Robert's mouth was on his again and Aaron was sinking under but he still heard…

Robert pulled away suddenly, eyes wide.

“Shit. Charlie.”

Aaron took in Robert’s red lips and rumpled hair. He pushed him softly away with the palms of his hands.

“Go.”

**********

Robert tried to compose himself as he headed into Charlie’s room. He’d been so lost in Aaron he’d let her cry too long, not something his little girl was used to at all. Still her tears stopped the moment she saw her Dad, little hiccups shaking her tiny frame as she sat up in her crib.

Robert scooped her up, cradled her against him and headed for the rocker in the corner of the room. This was the only thing that wasn’t brand new in Robert’s home. It had been his mother’s, the same one she’d used to rock Victoria to sleep every night. Vic has insisted he take it, promising him she would take it back once she had children of her own. 

He sat there for a while, rocking her but knowing Charlie wasn’t asleep yet. She was fighting it, every so often her head pulling up to look around, her fingers pulling at Robert’s jersey.

Robert was worried that Aaron might leave, this was taking a while and they needed to talk. Robert could admit it was something he was dreading slightly. Aaron had to have questions about Charlie, which would lead to answers about Rebecca, Robert’s past. To Robert being someone he was never proud of having been.

He saw the door open slightly and Aaron was standing there. He looked lost almost, unsure but with a gentle smile on his face. It made Robert want to reach for him.

Aaron motioned, the question clear. Robert nodded and Aaron stepped in quietly. Robert saw the plush dinosaur held in his hands. Aaron crouched down beside the rocker, ran his finger across Charlie’s back and Robert’s hand that rested there. He couldn’t see his daughter’s face but he saw Aaron’s eyes light up as he held the small stuffed animal up. He saw Charlie’s hand reach out, felt the soft fuzz under his chin. Heard Charlie’s soft sigh.

They stayed like that a few minutes. Aaron still moving his finger, until Charlie was dead weight in Robert’s arms. Robert moved quietly, laying Charlie back down, her little hands clutching her new toy. He covered her slightly with her blanket, turned to look at Aaron with a smile on his face. 

The smile died when he saw Aaron staring intently at the photo of Rebecca on the wall. After a few beats Aaron turned and looked back at him. There was a sadness in his eyes that Robert wanted to kiss away. Who was the sadness for? Charlie? Robert? Aaron?

Going on instinct Robert reached out his hand, grateful when Aaron took it. They walked silently back out to the great room. The rain was still hammering against the windows. Robert sat on the sofa, tried not to feel the slight sting at how far away Aaron situated himself. It seemed the conversation was happening, whether Robert was ready or not.

“Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Aaron’s words surprised Robert, made his heart slam in his chest. He had to resist the urge to rub his hand over it.

“Do you Aaron?”

It didn’t seem fair to turn it back around on him but no, Robert didn’t think they were moving to fast. If anything it felt too slow, because there was an Aaron sized hole in his life and he wanted it filled. He found the missing piece, what more was there to say?

“I really care about you Robert, more so than I probably should. But I don’t want you to dive into anything you’re not ready for.”

Robert wanted to believe it was a line, but the sincerity written all over Aaron’s face couldn’t be ignored.

“Aaron I’ve never…”

His voice trailed off then, because there was being vulnerable and then there was showing someone what you believed to be the absolute worst part of you. Still if being Charlie’s Dad had taught Robert anything it was to go with your gut, no matter how terrifying, because the reward was beyond worth it.

Aaron just continued to watch him, upturned lips and soft eyes.

“Aaron I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

**********

Aaron wasn’t an idiot, he’d known as soon as he’d seen the photo of the pretty blond in Charlie’s room. That was her Mum, that was the woman that gave Charlie to Robert. It was also clear by the photo being on display as it was, what it meant. She was gone. How? Why? Aaron didn’t know the answers to that but Charlie wasn’t that old. She can’t have been gone that long.

It caused doubt to curl up in Aaron’s stomach, wind itself around his chest until it hurt a little to breathe. What he felt for Robert, what he was feeling, it was a lot. Overwhelming but solid, because Aaron had never doubted he wasn’t in this alone. He had been sure Robert felt the same way. Now he wasn’t sure of anything anymore and he didn’t want to lose whatever this was. 

Then Robert went and said that.

“I don’t understand. I saw the photo…”

Robert huffed a little and Aaron saw something flash in those eyes as they dimmed.

“I’m bisexual Aaron. I’ve had a lot of partners, some more long term than others but never an actual committed relationship. Before Charlie my life was about making money and having fun, being tied down was never a part of that. I didn’t know about Charlie until Rebecca, her mother, died giving birth to her. She’d never even told me she was pregnant. We were an on and off thing, but never more than sex.”

Aaron tried to keep his face stoic, because the man Robert was describing wasn’t the man Aaron knew. Or thought he knew.

“You have to believe me, Charlie changed all that. Once I took her home, became her Dad, that life fell away. And I’m glad, so glad. She’s everything Aaron. She’s made me better, happier than I ever thought I could be. I never wanted to be a father, my relationship with mine...was strained to say the least. My life changed overnight, I haven’t been with anyone in over six months. I haven’t wanted to be with anyone, not until I met you.”

Aaron didn’t trust himself to say anything, just reached forward, moving so he could slide his hand over Robert’s. He hooked their fingers together. Held on. He watched Robert take a settling breath, saw a look of wonder cross his face.

“So I don’t know if this is too fast. Or slow. Or any of it. I know that I’m a single Dad and that’s asking a lot from anyone. And I know that my track record isn’t amazing…”

Aaron could tell he was babbling, trying to fill the silence. Aaron just needed to calm Robert, settle the anxiety he could feel radiating out of him. So he just moved swiftly, cradled Robert’s face in his hands and pressed a hard quick kiss to his lips. He pulled back, rubbed his thumbs over Robert’s jaw, pressed their foreheads together.

“Robert we all have a past, things we aren’t proud of. But that’s not who you are. I know that.”

“Aaron…”

“Robert, I know that.”

Robert kissed him then, soft and thankful. So unbelievably thankful. He draped himself over Aaron then, pressed his face into the crook of his neck, let their clasped fingers rest on Aaron’s chest. It was comforting, being held, it was almost becoming addictive being this close to Robert.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah.”

“This is special right? I may not have a great track record but…”

Aaron stilled his hand that was running down Robert’s back.

“Whatever it is Robert, I’ve never felt it before.”

Robert just hummed in agreement, squeezed Aaron’s fingers.

“Robert?”

“Hmmm?”

“How rich are you?”

Robert still wishes he could have a picture of the moment when he’d told Aaron what he was worth. The memory of sheer terror on Aaron’s face never failed to make him laugh.

**EPILOGUE**

It took Robert almost six months to convince Aaron to just move in with them already. He stayed every night anyway, he had drawers, he had a part of the closet. His toothbrush was sitting beside Robert’s in the bathroom drawer. He was the one Charlie wanted first thing in the morning. Aaron was convinced it was because she knew how much he hated waking up. Charlie thought it was her life mission to make Aaron smile first thing in the morning. Aaron would be the first to admit it never took very long.

It wasn’t until they were cleaning up the mess from Charlie’s first birthday party, dinosaur themed naturally, that Aaron gave in. Robert had been wiping off icing from Charlie’s face while Aaron “helped her” open up her presents. He was showing off the dinosaur book Vic had purchased, turning the pages to Charlie’s happy face as she kicked in her high chair.

“One more present, from me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but took the bright yellow bag with pink tissue paper exploding out of the top. Aaron had tried to reign Robert in a little bit on the gifts but he’d eventually just given up and tried to steer him more towards the useful kind of things. No one year old needed an iPad, I mean really.

Aaron was chit chatting with Vic as he dug in the bag, pulling out a small jumper. He held it up to read it and everything around him went suddenly silent. He heard Vic gasp in delight, heard his own Mum start to cry, he may have even heard Adam whoop but none of that mattered. Not when he saw Robert on his knee before him, Charlie braced in one arm, a ring box in one hand and a beaming smile on his face.

“So what do you say Aaron? Will you marry us?”

But Charlie being Charlie and wanting to be in Aaron’s arms whenever possible, launched herself forward with her tiny shriek of delight. Aaron caught her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Robert looked a little stricken, waiting. Aaron smiled across at him. Stupid man, as if the answer could be anything else. 

“You heard her Robert, it’s a yes.”

Aaron handed Charlie to Vic and kissed Robert for all he was worth.

Family and friends cheered, champagne was opened (yes Robert had been pretty confidant in Aaron’s response) and Charlie was changed into her new jumper. A specially made purple number with “I Love My 2 Daddies” written in silver sparkle with a family of 3 triceratops underneath.


End file.
